About Choices & Fridge Magnets
by OlivettiMachine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a small disagreement about Sasuke's lack of communication. Also some fridge magnets in the equation. Really Short Story. One Shot. Sasusaku. Post Canon. Complete.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character appearing in the series. And that's it._

* * *

 **About Choices & Fridge Magnets**

"I already said yes" Sasuke murmured.

"Yes, of course you did." Sakura spat angrily and walked towards the living room.

"Will you at least, listen to me?" he asked.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Bad timing, 'cause I don't." she ended

How did they end like that? How was it possible that one minute they were talking happily about random things and, only five minutes after, Sakura was utterly mad at him. Maybe she was right, maybe it was all about bad timing, He had chosen a terrible time to tell her about his talk with Kakashi.

In the end, it was all about choices and he proved himself for years that he was an expert in making always the wrong choice. First when he left Team 7 to join Orochimaru, the fight with his own brother or his alliance with Tobi and Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. His whole life was filled with regrets. And the only choice he was really proud of in his entire life, was at that very moment, completely pissed off with him.

There was no doubt, accepting Sakura's company during his redemption journey, embracing his feelings for her, kissing her for the first time after a fight during a training session, marrying her, having a child together, those were decisions he would never regret. Sakura was probably the only good choice he made in his life but he, once again, somehow managed to hurt her.

She wouldn't understand. He knew it the second Kakashi asked him to go on a one month mission to the Land of Sound. A secret mission. Sasuke hadn't been reinstated as a Konoha shinobi yet and he was the perfect one to be sent on a secret mission without suspicion. It was exciting. He on a mission again. He wanted to serve Konoha. He wanted to be reinstated as a ninja, because a ninja was all he ever wanted to be (and he was a good one!). Although he was not willing to leave his family at all, he knew that helping Konoha to prevent any possible attack was taking care of them. And protect his family was on the top of his priorities. Even if Sakura wouldn't understand.

Sakura was showing him some stupid magnet letters she had bought for their new fridge while he was trying to figure out the best way to start the unpleasant conversation.

"I don't know why we need this" he said. _Ok, not really good_.

"Because they are cute. And funny. You can leave me messages on the fridge" she argued.

"If I want to send you a message I just have to find you and talk to you." he rolled his eyes.

"Also we can teach words to Sarada"

"Come on, she can't even speak. Which words do you want tot teach her?" he asked

"Asshole. You are a complete asshole when you want, Uchiha" she chuckled.

He took a step towards his wife. She frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I had a talk with Kakashi today" he replied.

"About you being reinstated as a Konoha ninja, maybe? That would be so good. I know you hate being home alone while I'm working at the hospital" she smiled.

"Well, not exactly" he said.

"Then what?" she asked.

"He asked me to go on a mission. A secret one." he replied.

"A dangerous one" she added.

"I don't know." he said.

"How long?" she asked.

"A month"- he replied.

"Oh. I see." she murmured.

"And?" he asked.

"Well…we both knew that this would happen sometime. I mean, you are one of our most valuable ninjas, of course. But honestly I never thought you would be going on missions so soon. Sarada is not one year old yet and… well, I guess we can sit and talk about it and/"

"I already said yes" Sasuke murmured.

There was a really long silence between them.

"Yes, of course you did." Sakura spat angrily and walked towards the living room.

"Will you at least, listen to me?" he asked.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Bad timing, 'cause I don't." she ended.

"Please." he said.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

 _Oh boy, no_ , he thought. "Tomorrow." he murmured.

She took a deep breath and tightened her fists trying really hard not to cry.

"I've got my reasons to accept this mission" he tried.

"Yes. Sure you do. You've got your reasons and I've got mine to ask you to stay but the thing is you already decided for both of us. As you always do. You never asked for my opinion before making a choice. Why the hell would this time be any different?" she asked.

"This is not true." he argued.

"It is not? Really? Look, Sasuke, I don't want to have a fight. And there's no need to have one since you decided you are leaving anyway. That you are leaving tomorrow. I don't want to have this fight with you. Just go. Do it. Do whatever Kakashi asked you to do and come back. I'll be doing what I proved to do best my entire life: waiting here like and idiot worrying about you and wondering how on earth are you so stubborn"

"That's not fair" he argued.

"You know what else is not fair?" she asked

"You are not even listening to me" he replied

"Sasuke, I don't want to have a fight." she repeated.

"It looks like we are already having a fight" he spat.

"I'm going to check on Sarada" she said.

"She's sleeping. Come on talk to me."

"Good. Then I'm going to sleep too." she ended.

Sakura couldn't sleep at all that night. She was pissed off, but not only with Sasuke, she was pissed of with herself. She was furious and sad. He was leaving. Again. Ok, he was leaving on a mission, not like he was abandoning them. _Maybe I overreacted_ , she thought. She didn't want him to leave after having a fight. A pretty big one. She wanted to apologize to him.

But when she woke up he had already left. He thad taken some of his clothes, his bag and had left. His mug was on the sink, he had left some coffee ready for her. She wiped a tear running down her face with the palm of her hand. She felt like a stupid. Why was she so stubborn? Then she looked at the fridge and realized the letters she bought the day before, were in a different order. She came closer.

I WILL MISS YOU.

SASUKE.

A month passed and Sasuke was missing his girls like crazy. What would Sarada be doing? He was positive Sakura's parents were spoiling her, while Sakura was working at the hospital. What would Sakura be doing? Would she still be mad at him?

Maybe if he had the chance to explain to her that all he was willing was to protect them, to be a good husband, a good dad, a good citizen of Konoha, that he was not being shellfish for once, that she and Sarada were all that he cared about. Maybe if he knew how to express all his feelings in a better way.

He barely slept during the mission. He missed her, he missed her touch, her smell, the sound of her soft breathing breaking the silence of the night. He missed everything.

Being apart from his family was like being in hell. A hell he needed to get used to since he was positive it wouldn't be his last mission far from home. Peace, he realized, was a really fragile state.

When Sasuke received the command to go back home he ran. He ran as fast as he could, back to his family.

He arrived home two days after. It was late at night. He left his bag at the entrance and walked in silence towards their bedroom. There was Sakura sleeping peacefully with Sarada in her ams. They looked so calm he couldn't help but smile.

He lay on the bed and ran his fingers through Sakura's hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms. She smelled like home. He listened to her soft breathing and smiled. Sarada giggled in her sleep and he caressed her tiny cheek with his thumb. It was so good being home.

Next morning, he woke up hearing Sarada laughing. He walked towards the living room and Sakura was there sitting on the floor playing with their child.

"Good morning" she said

"Good morning" he replied.

He leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him softly.

"Can you hand me the coffee?" she asked.

"Yes of course." he replied.

"Oh, and can you hand me some milk? It's in the fridge."

"Sure" he replied again. Did she just forget about all that had happened the night he left?

He walked towards the kitchen. There was a message on the fridge written with the stupid letters Sakura had bought. He came closer.

WE MISSED YOU TOO. A LOT.

SAKURA AND SARADA

P.S. GUESS WHO LEARNED TO SAY "MAMA". ASSHOLE.

* * *

 _A/N- Hi it's me again. The person who is always apologizing for writing in a terrible english. I wrote this short story today. I'm sick, and bored, and bored of being sick and sick of being bored. Also probably not the best timing to write in a language that is not my native one, since probably today I'm inventing more words and sayings than ever but... Let's give it a try! (Poor Waterlilly333 knows really well how creative can I be about inventing "sayings")_

 _If you have ideas or thoughts I'll be glad to hear from you. :)_

 _Thanks in advance for reviewing and stopping by!_


End file.
